Support in the Shadows
by MaybellineD.Spring
Summary: It's been five months since the Gaurdians have left High Life. A threat arises and May is used to get to the Gaurdians. Will the Gaurdians be able to save her? Will Bunnymund get May to see his realform? Will May be able to overcome her past? Bunnymund-Oc Jack-Oc
1. Morning Love

May:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Rolling over I tried to block out the sound and it worked, until the sound got louder. Sighing I got up and hit my alarm so it would shut-up. "Stupid alarm ruining my dream." I sat on my bed and looked at the egg Aster had given me. No, not the boiled one, that would be gross after five months. But the one he had sent me in the mail.

The Egg stood on a gold stand that was held up by bronze rabbits dancing around the bottom. The egg itself was bright green with black and gold markings that decorated the sides. In the center of the egg were three rabbits that connected in a triangle. When I first got it in the mail I thought I broke it the Egg turned in my hand. Instead the Egg had a secret opening, that when the Egg was turned one of the rabbits on the stand was pulled up to revel a small keeping space. When I first opened the Egg a small necklase fell out of the keeping space. The necklase was simple and had only one pendent that was an emeraled shaped as an easter egg. The emeraled itself shined like Asters eyes.

Fingering the emeraled that now rested on my cheast I got up and took a shower.

Aster:

I watched as she got up and staired at the Egg I had given her. Her hands played with the emeraled trinket on the necklase. Both were gifts of meaning. The necklase was something my mother had given me at birth, it was the only thing I had left of her. The Egg was a gift from my father, it was given to me with another, that when they are put together they play the music of our lost tribe. He gave it the pair to me in hope that someday I would give one to my mate.

As May stared at the Egg I walked up to her and stared into her eyes that stared right through me. Sighing I took a step back, still fearing that if I touched she would pass through me. "G' Morning, Love." I stared at her until she got up and went to go take a shower. Then suddenly a cold wind passed through the air. "What ya want Frostbite?" Jack walked infront of me. "You ok Cottontale?" I grunted and nodded. "Ok, Well if your ok then I guess i should tell you that being stalkerish."

My head snapped up. "What?" I growled. "Stalkerish. You know. Creeping on people." I gritted my teeth. "I am not." Jack nodded. "Sure. Watching a girl sleep and get up in the morning while she doesn't know your there is completely normal." Anger grew in me, that is until I relised he was right. I moaned and sat on the floor. Jack soon sat in front of me. "Hey, I'm sure she'll see you soon, just like Christ sees me. All you have to do is show her that your there." I looked at Jack like if he was the supidest person alive. He sighed, "Ya, your right. 'Easier said the done'. But just think about it ok? MiM wouldn't put her in your life without a reason." With that Jack got up and left through the window. Sighing I tapped my foot and also left. But not without saying a proper 'I love you' to May before I went.


	2. Pills

Chris:

I sat in the kitchen eating my sandwhich. Last night Jack talked to me about Aster and how he's been acting since the change. Although I've never met him in his otherform I could tell that his behavior wasn't normal. Jack and I talked more about Asters behavior and decided that we both need to do something for him. Jack decided to support Aster and not to play many pranks on him, and I decided that I was going to try and convince May, some how, to believe in the Easter Bunny.

I sat up when I heard a noise behind me and when I turned I saw May. She looked depressed, her gaze on the floor and her arms hugged herself. I didn't tell Jack that May has been acting like this since they left. She sometimes smiles when she's alone and I know she's thinking of Aster. It was sad to see May like this. I mean she's my mother figure and seeing her act like this, and then hide it when she knows us kids are around, hurts.

May walked over to the sink and took out a bottle from a cabnet. _I didn't know May took medicen. _May swallowed some of the pills and then put the bottle back in the cabnet. "Good Morning May." I said getting her attention. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. "Good Morning Chris. What are you doing up so early?" she responded, giving a fake smile. I smiled back. "Just couldn't get back to bed." May nodded and walked over to me, sitting down on the chair across from mine.

"May can I ask you a question?" I asked. She nodded and I continued. "When did you start taking medicen?" May stopped at my words and slowly looked up at me. "Well, umm..." she started. "I guess I started taking it when I was about nineteen." "Why?" May swallowed. "I'm sorry Chris but umm... I can't tell you that. It's for something I would rather not talk about." I nodded understanding not to push May in this matter. So instead I changed the subject and we talked until James woke up.

May:

I sat down on the floor of my room. Thinking of the conversation I had with Chris this morning. I knew I had been a bit harsh when I told her that I didn't wan't to talk about my pills. I sighed and laid my head against the wall. Suddenly a cold chill ran up my spine and I could feel something else in my room. I sat up in a crouch and looked around my room. Nothing. I swallowed and sat back down, keeping an eye out for anything suspesious. In the cornor of my room Isaw something move but when I turned to it, it was just a shadow. I shook my head and tried to clear my mind.

Then it started up again. The same thing since Aster left. The shadows moved from the walls and the sound of sand sliding over my walls. I covered my head trying to make it go away when a voice appeared out of no where. "Ah. My dear. You are wonderful. I mean just look at you. Broken, scared... and turning into your father." Fear shot through me as the words rattled in my head. Tears started to form in my eyes as I kept hear the sound of sand. Then suddenly it stopped.

It took me a while until I could open my eyes, and when I did my room was back to normal. Shaking, I moved over to the phone and called Doc. (The man who help badage up Judes after her accident). "Hello?" he answered. "H-hi D-doc." "May? What's wrong? What happened?" I swallowed and cleared my throught. "Doc. those pills arn't working. I-i dont know if I can do this anymore." "What do you mean May? Your still hearing the voices?" I nodded. Then feeling dumb said, "Yes, and I don't think it's healthy for me to stay with the kids right now." Doc.'s voice got stern. "May, listen to me. You are not you're father. I'm sure whatever is happening just has to do with stress." I sighed. "I know Doc. but.." "But what, May?" "But I'm still going to leave until it goes away." Doc. sighed. "May there's nothing.." "I know. But I'm still going to leave. I'll get an appartment close by so that the kids can come over if they need to. Ok?" "Ya ok." "Ok, I'll tell the kids tomorrow."


	3. Leaving and a Present

May:

The next Morning I got up and started to pack my belongings. I rolled my cloths so that more could fit in the duffal bag I used. After my cloths I took my bed sheets and added them to the bag along with my hair brush, tooth brush, tooth past, shampoo, conditioner, Exc... After I managed to pack everything I looked at the clock. 5:24. I sighed and dragged my belongings out to the kitchen where I left them while I woke up the kids and called Nick. Then I sat at the kitchen table and waited for them to all come.

Judes was the first to walk in, behind her was Sarah. Both had looks of questioning on them. Though I couldn't blame them. I mean I did wake them up at five thirty when I usally wake them at eight O'clock. We waited in silence until Chris showed up with Emma and James. As the little ones ran to get a seat at the table Chris gave me a scared look and I knew she saw the duffal bag beside me.

"What's happening?" she asked.

I smiled."What do you mean?"

Chris huffed and behind her Johnny came in. "I mean what I said. I know you

didn't get us all up to talk about a funny joke you heard."

I sighed. "Lets wait for Nick to get here first." And we waited. Silence over taking the room until Nick entered through the back door.

"Hey," he said. "What's the matter May?"

"Come and sit down first Nick, then we'll all talk." I exsplained watching as Nick took a seat next to Judes. Then taking my courage I started. "Guys this meeting... what I'm going to tell you, is already made up but I want to explain what's going on." Heads nodded confused. "I'm sure all of you have been aware that I haven't been acting normally since our friends left this past Easter, and the thing is that what I'm going through is starting to get worse.'

"I have taked to Doc. about it and we've both tried to see if things will help what's happening, but sadly nothings working. So talking to him last night I made up my decision and I believe it would be best if I leave home for now." Silence overtook the room. Then paniced voices filled with questions racked the room. I held up my hand and they stopped. "Listen I know this is different and you guys are scared, but you don't have to be. I'll be staying at the Appartment complex down the street so that if you guys need anything I'll be there. Also this doesn't mean all of you will have to leave High Life. All of you will stay and Doc. has agreed to look after all of you, and when he's not here Chris and Nick you guys are in charge. OK?" The kids nodded their eyes filled with confusion and worrie. Not knowing what else to do I got up and smiled at them. "Well would any of you like to help me move into my appartment?"

Judes got up and left the room. I wanted to follow her but I stopped myself and looked at the rest of the kids. Sarah then got up and coming over to me picked up one of my bags and smiled. My eyes filled with tears and I hugged Sarah. A pull on my pants made me let go of Sarah and looking down I saw Emma and James smiling at me. I looked back at the table and saw that Nick and Johnny had already left to their room. Chris still sat at the table looking at me.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked. I nodded and she got up. "Well com'on then. Let's get you moved in so I can go back to sleep."

* * *

At the appartment, we finally got my stuff into my room and were sitting in a circle on the floor. "Miz~ May, you leaving High Liphe?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "Ya sweetheart I am."

"You leaving like Mommy did?"

A lump formed in my throut. "Oh Sweetheart, no, no. I would never leave you like your Mommy did. I just going to stay here 'till my sickness goes away."

"May Sik?"

"Yes, 'May Sik' but I'll return when I get better" Emma nodded understanding and crawled into my lap to give me a hug. As I hugged Emma Chris came around the corner giving me a thumbs-up, showing that everything was done. I nodded and got up taking Emma with me. "OK guys. Lets get you back home." They nodded and we left.

When I pulled up to High Life I saw Judes sitting on the porch. I got Chris and Sarah totake the little ones in as I walked over to her. "Hey Judes. Can we talk?" I asked while sitting down next to her. Judes shook her head and got up, walking to the door.

"I have a present for you May." She said turning to me. I got up and followed her into the house. We walked silently to her room were she pulled out a cardbored box from under her bed. "Here," she said. "I hope it can make you really smile again." I persed my lips and nodded opening the box. I gasped at what was inside a true smile brought to my face.

* * *

SOOOOOOO? What's in the BOX? Hehehehe. By the way it's still around 6:30 May's time so Aster hasn't come yet. He comes around 7 and May's going to be gone then. So how will Aster react to May leaving?


	4. Aster's Lost Hope?

Aster:

I came into May's room to find her not there. I waited for five minutes but she never came back in her room. Getting on all fours I made my way out of May's room and to the kitchen. What I found in the kitchen was not what I expected. Jack sat on the kitchen table eating an apple.

"Oy. Frostbite. What ya think ya doin' ya bloke?"

Jack looked at me and smirked. "Waiting for you."

I scawled. "Why?"

"Because Chris told me to."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because she has something to tell you."

I glared at the winter spirit. "Why?"

"Because..."

"OK! I get it! Just take me to see Chris and shut up!"

Jack smirked and nodded, getting off the table and walking to Chris' room. I followed him until I got to the girls door. Then I stopped and watched as Jack made his way behind Chris and poke her in the side.

"Eeep!" Chris jumped up and spun around to face Jack. "Jack! You freak'n scared me! Don't do that!"

Jack started laughing at her reaction. "S-sorry. I just couldn't resist and it was soooooo worth it!" Chris slapped Jack playfully on the head, making him laugh harder. Then Jack pulled Chris into a quick kiss. I looked down, feeling like an uncomfortable third wheel. A very jealous, uncomfortable third wheel.

Thoughts started swarling through my mind. Memories of May during Easter. The way she looked when she took care of the kids. The way she danced when she was drunk that one night, so long ago.

"Aster!" My head snapped up to see Jack infront of me. "Finally. Pay attention would you?"

I nodded and Chris came up to me, eyes wide. "What do ya want shelia?"

"You're a bunny..." she trail, pointing at me.

"And?"

"That's cool..."

"Ok? Is that what ya wanted ta tell me? 'Cause if so I'ma leaving." I said turning and starting to leave.

"No! Wait! I need to talk to you about May!"

I froze in my tracks. "What about May?" I turned to face her.

"Well, as you probably knowtest she's not here, and the thing is she's not going to be hear for a long time."

"What do ya mean 'wont be here'?"

"Well... ever since you guys left May's been sick, and it has gotten to the point were she felt that it was better that she stayed in an appartment until she got well."

I staired at her. "May's sick? Were is she? What appartment is she in? Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

Chris backed up a bit at my spill. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. She's in appartment 1313, and I don't know why she's sick she never told us, and I didn't tell you sooner cause she just told us today."

I staired at her, processing what she said befor I tapped my foot and jumped into the hole under me. I ran through my tunnals and out the hole above me. I was appartment 1313. May sat on the carpeted floor with a box infront of her. A smile played on her lips as she bent her head nearer to the opened box. Once her face neared the top a gray nose reached up and touched hers. May bounced back giggling.

"Oh you are so cute," She wispered to the box/graynose. The she reached in the box and pulled the thing out. She placed it in her lap and started wispering sweet words to it. I moved forward to see the thing clearer. What I saw made me stop moving. In her arms was a baby. A cute, adorable, baby bunny. His fur was gray and he had light black markings on his back and forhead. His eyes were blue/brown mix.

To see May with this baby bunny was like going back in time, when my clan still lived vibrently. To see her with this baby bunny was adorable. To see her with this baby... was a dream that would never come true.I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and tapped my foot to leave. Why lookat something that gives you hope were there is none.

* * *

Soooo! What do you think? You like? Please let me know! Also any ideas for things you would like to see in this story is welcomed! So please leave ideas!


	5. Sickness and the Past

Ok Here's The Next Chapter! Sry it took so long but I didn't do anything this past week because I had finals. ... ya.

* * *

May:

I sat in my appartment trying to be a still as I could. Everytime I moved the shadows from the walls moved closer. The sound of sand running across wood filled my ears, along with a deathly silence. My heart beat faster then normal making my body warm and breath hot.

Suddenly there was a nock at the door. I stared at it then back at the ground. The shadows had retreated back to the corners of the room. Slowly I made my way to the door keeping an eye on the shadows. At the door was Chris. I managed a small smile, still glancing back at the corners of the room.

"Are you ok May?"

I looked back at Chris, trying to hide my fearfulness in my eyes. "Ya. ya I'm fine. Come in Chris." I held the door open for her and she walked in coutiously. I shut the door behind her and watched as she looked around the empty appartment. After a while of watching her I decided to start un a conversation. "So Chris. Why are you here? Did you need to talk to me?"

Chris turned to my voice then nodded breefly. "Ya, umm... I was wondering if you had any books that I could borrow. I mean, when I first came to High Life, you said you used to study the supernatural and leagens. So I wanted to know if you still had some books over them."

I nodded. "Are there sertian leagens and myths your looking at or are you just looking at it in general?"

"Well, I'm sorta intrested in the leagens of childhood. You know Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy."

"Ok, are you also intrested in the myths? Like Jack Frost, Sandman, and the Boogieman?" Chris nodded. "Ok ya. I have books on them, but I don't have them here. I'll have to go to my families house to get them. Do you think you could come back tomorrow and pick them up?"

"Ya! Thank you so much May!"

I smiled and opened the door for her as she made her way to it. "Your welcome Chris."

"K. Bye May!"

"Bye"

With that she was gone. I sighed and shut the door. Walking back to the mainroom, I glared at the shadows sitting in their corners. A small squeek interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw Elijhia (yes I named the bunny) sitting on the floor looking at me. His ears twitched as they listened to the world around us. I smiled and picked him up, holding him close to me. I walked to the kitchen and set him down on the floor before I opened the refregerater. I took out some carrots and lettuse, giving half to Elijhia. We eat quitly and when I was done I got up and got my coat.

Pulling on my shoes I looked at Elijhia. "Well I knew I had to go back to that place sometime. I guess I just didn't exspect it this soon." I pet him on the head before standing up. "Wish me luck!" I called to him as I went out the door of my appartment. Then I started to walk towards my worse fear. My childhood home.

* * *

Sooo? What's happening to May? Why are the shadows after her? What about May's family home? Why is it her worse fear? PLEASE REVIEW! Also any ideas for this story are welcomed! :)


	6. Memory

May:

I walked down the street quitly. My steps carfully placed. The street was in the old part of the town. Only a few families lived here now, the rest of the houses were abandoned. Papers got caught on the sides of houses as the wind carried them. I fingered the necklase around my neck, remembering Aster's words.

'Hope'

'Remember me'

'Don't ever feel sorry for crying for your sister'

My heart lifted as I played his voice in my head. Then my thoughts went to Elijhia, and a smile spread across my face. If Elijhia had been a female bunny I would have called him Hope. Evertime I look at him I remember Aster and the hope that I felt with him comes back. It's almost like Elijhia is connected to Aster somehow. Like if somehow Aster was in the room with us.

I shook my head at the silly thought and turned onto a dirt driveway. The driveway was long. Turning through the forest at odd angles. At the end of it was a house. The house was white, well, sort-of. It used to be white, now decaying wood under the paint showed, leaving only small slivers of white paint left.I staired at the house. Voices from my memories ringing in my head.

'Sissy!'

'You useless shit!'

'Once upon a time.'

'Help!'

'No. Stop.'

'Good night!'

'I'm sorry, i'm sorry!'

'I hate you!'

'Bitch!'

'You don't deserve to live.'

'I love you!'

I shook myself out of my memories, stairing at the house before me. I took a step forward, gripping my necklase. The egg shape pendent embedding in my skin. Step after step I made my way towards the house. By the time I got to the front door I was shaking. My breaths came out short and desprate. I closed my eyes remembering why I was here. 'Chris needs the books' I told myself again and again until my breathing was normal. Then I reopened my eyes and opened the front door.

Inside nothing had changed. It was just as the day I left it. I walked in, leaving the door open, letting in the suns light. Dark stains covered the walls and floor. One side of a wall was splattered with it. Trigering a memory.

"~

'Dad? Daddy?' a grone came from the kitchen. I slowly made my way towrds the sound, carful not to let the floor boards under my feet creak. When I made it to the kitchen I found my father asleep on the floor. Bottles of alcohale surronded him. Waighing my options I desided to go up stairs away from the man. But as I walked, I misplaced one of my feet and the board under me creaked. I froze hearing my father wake from the sound.

'What the..? May! May-bell! What do you think you are doing, you worthless peace of trash!' His hand came towards my face, and when it made contact my cheek felt like it was on fire. I tried to back away from him.

'I'm sorry Dad. I j-just..' he cut me off with another hit. This time forcing me to stumble and hit the wall. 'I really am sorry! I promise I wont do it again! I'm sorry!' tears fell from my eyes as I tried to reason with the drunken man in front of me. My father ignored my pleas and raised an empty bottle above his head. I tried to scream out but just as I did it came in contact with my head. Pain bloomed over my skull. The sound of glass breaking filled my ears. Then everything went black.

~"

I gasped when I came out of my memory. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I tried to calm myself down but it was useless. I knew I had to get the books and get out of here before I broke down. Nodding to myself and calling up the last bit of courage I had, I mad my way to the stairs. Unaware of the golden eyes stairing at me in the shadows, or the fact that the shadows grew larger as black sand closed the door I had left open.

* * *

REVIEW!


	7. Do You Believe?

May:

I walked up the last step and stopped in the hallway. Closing my eyes I took in a few breaths to calm my nerves. Then I turned left and walked to my old room. Opening up the door I saw that everything was just as I left it. A single cot sat in the far corner with ony a few sheets. I made my way over to it and kneeled on the ground. Gently I moved the cot. Underneath it were the books I was looking for.

'Angels' and 'Demons' were the books that sat on top of the pile. I quickly moved them away and looked for the ones Chris asked for. Finally I found them. 'Tooth Fairy' was the first on the stack. It had a rich purple cover with green and gold binding. Next was 'Santa Clause'. This novel was a bright red with bold black binding. After this came the 'Easter Bunny' with it's olive green cover and multi-colored binding. The edges of the papers were chared and on the pages were notes from a previous owner writen in an old tounge between Celtic and Latin. The 'Sandman' was next, with it's rustic gold cover and binding.

I had to look somemore to find the others Christ had asked for, but finally I did. 'Jack Frost' was the first. It's cover was a robins blue mixed with royal. It's binding was a purl white. Even the edges of the paper were laired with a bright silver. It was one of the best conditioned books I was able to get other than the 'Easter Bunny'. Finally after somemore looking around I found the book labled 'Boogie-man'. It's cover and binding was a sickening black.

Suddenly a shadow pased over the room making me jump and drop the black book. I quickly got to my feet and looked around the room, listening for anything. Nothing. I sighed and bent back down to pick up the books, but when I reached for the 'Boogie-man' it's pages turned without the use of wind. Glancing around the room again I picked up the book and read the passage that was lightly covered by black sand.

"Slowly he waits for his pray. His shadows tourchering the poor soul at his command. He lerks in the darkness, his gold eyes watching all souls. Nothing can staind in his way. For all that he wants will be his."

I staired at the words on the page. My breathing was up again. The supernatual side of my brain working on overload. Then a voice sounded behind me.

"Do you believe in the Boogie-man, my dear?"

Droping the book, I turned around. A man clothed in shadows stood before me. Golden eyes watched my every movement. His smile was made of sharp teeth like those of a shark. I stared at him in shock. The words in my head not being able to make way out of my mouth. The man in front of me laughed. His black sand rising from the shadows. It was only when the sand consumed me that I let a scream rip from my throut.

* * *

Please Review! also tell me what you would like to see as far as May and Pitch, and the gaurdians doing something about it!


	8. Ah-Oh

Chris:

"Come on Jack!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine!" I stomped out the house making sure to slame the door as I went. I wanted to bring Jack today as I picked up the books I had asked May about. _Stubbern Men. _I couldn't help but curse at him as I walked. Not only did I want him to come with me but I wanted him to see May so that he could understand alittle bit better what she was going through. Also I wanted to show him that May had a book about him.

I sighed and kept walking until I felt someone elsse walking beside me. I looked over to see the one and only Jack Frost. I smiled at him and he held up a hand.

"Not a word." he said but I couldn't help it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I tackled him to the ground in a hug. His only responce was a strangled yelp as we fell to the ground.

We both started laughing and I proped myself up on my elbows so that I could look down at him. Jack smiled up at me and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. We staired at eachother for a moment before Jack pulled me down for a kiss. The kiss was short and he took my face into his hands before kissing my nose and forehead.

"Come on Chris. Let's get to May's before she starts worrying about you."

I smiled and got off of Jack. "Ok. Lets go."

We walked to May's appartment and I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again. Still nothing. Finally I called out. "May? It's Chris. I'm just here for the books I asked for? May? You in there?" Nothing. Jack looked at me worriedly.

"You want me to pick the lock?" he asked. I just nodded and got out of the way. Jack bent infront of the door and put his hand against the door knob. Soon ice poured out of the key hole. Jack grabbed the ice and turned it. The lock clicked and Jack took the Ice, that looked just like a key, out of the key hole. Then he turned the knob and the door opened. I staired at him.

"What?" he said definsively. I just shook my head and walked into May's appartment.

"May? Are you here?" I called again carfully making my way through the place. When noone answered I turned to Jack. "You take her room I look around the kitchen and living room." Jack nodded and started off.

I made my way to the kitchen were I found Elijhia curled up by the refrigerater. I bent down to try and pick my up but he squeeked and ran away for me. So I ran after him and chased him around the kitchen and living room. Finally I caught him in the corner of the living room. I snatched him up in my arms and hugged the fluffy thing, only to find something gritty in his fur.

"Hey Chris, there was nothing in May's room that I saw." Jack said comming out of the room he searched, "Exscept that both her shoes and jacket are missing. Did you find anything? Chris?" Jack put a hand on my shoulder. "Christa? You ok?"

I looked up at him and then back at the bunny in my hands. "No I didn't find anything, but Jack what is this?" I asked holding up the black gritty substance that was in Elijhia's hair. "It looks like sand but..." Jack cut me off by grabbing my hand and taking some of the substance, inspecting it. Jacks eyes widened. "Jack? What's Wrong?"

"I have to call the guardians." he said getting up.

"Jack? What is it?"

Jack turned to me a very worried expression on his face. "Hopefully not what I think it is. I'm sorry Chris I have to go now and make sure what we're dealing with isn't worse then just May being sick." Jack took Elijhia from me and stuffed him in his hoody. "Now I need to go and so do you. I need you to go straight to High Life and don't come back here. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll explain everything later!" Jack jumped out the window and flew off into the distaince.

* * *

So? Do you like? Any ideas? Comments? Tell me! :{o


	9. The Threat

Aster:

The Northern Lights colored the Warren. My eyes narrowed. _What does the old man want now? _I hopped off through the tunnals. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Up. My bad mood grew worse as I emerged out into the snow of the Pole. I ran towards the workshop muttering to myself to stay somewhat calm at North. Bythe time I got to the front doors my feet were numb and I could feel the frostbite growing on them. I pushed through the doors and ran to the Globe room where thankfully a fire was burning bright. I walked towards the the fire and sat infront of it, pulling up one of my feet so that the heat would give feeling back into it.

I sat there for a while until I heard another person enter the room. Their steps were quite and light. _Must be Jack. _I turned to see that I was correct. Jack walked quitly through the room. His head hung as if he was a child that had been punished. It took me a while to notice that he was walking towards me. I shighed. _Great just what I need._

"What do you want Frostbite?" I couldn't help but glare at the boy. _How is it that this touble making boy gets everything, and I don't? _

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you before the others got here." he said sitting down on one of North's chairs.

I staired at him. "O-k. 'bout what?"

Jack smirked. "Stop acting like I'm hiding a trick or somthing. If I was you would already be covered in paint." I snorted and rolled my eyes at Jack before he got a serious look on his face. "Bunny, was May at her house this morning?"

His question took me by surprise. I swallowed. _Why is he asking me this? Did something happen to May? _My thoughts were quickly turned into words. My paniced mind causing my voice to rise.

"Bunny. Bunny! Calm down!" I stared at Jack. His hands were raised and his eyes locked on mine. The same position one would use to calm a wild animal. I swallowed and sat back down, as I had stood while questioning Jack. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. I looked back up at Jack.

"I don't know."

Jack looked at me wierdly. "What?"

"I don't know." I repeated. "I didn't visit her this morning. I was... busy."

Jack looked at me scepticly. "Busy?"

I grawled. "Yes. Busy."

"Ok. Ok." he said raising his hands in a surender. I looked him in the eye.

"What happened to May?"

Jack swallowed. "I don't know." I looked at him. "Chris and I went to her appartment this morning to pick up some books and she wasn't there." I could feel my alarm rasing.

"Wha." Jack held out a hand to quite me.

"Let me finnish." He said. "Chris and I also found this." Jack pulled out a baby bunny from inside his hoody. I instently reconized it as the one May was holding a couple of nights ago.

The bunny hopped out of Jacks hands and went to me. I smiled and let it sniff me before I touched noses with it. "He's the one that Judes gave ta May."

Jack nodded. "Ya. May named him Elijhia." I smiled at the name and petted the little fella until I felt something come off in my hand.

"Jack what's this?"

"That's why we're here."

I staired at him. "But this... this is.."

"We don't know for sure if it's Pitch's Nightmare sand. But. It is all throughout Elijhia's fur and, on a quick cheak, I found it all over May's appartment."

I glared at the ground. "I'm gonna kill 'im."

Jack laughed. "Ok. Just wait until Sandy varifys that it's Pitch's, then you can go hunt him down." I grumbled at him and turned to face the fire again.

* * *

May:

_Dark. Very dark. Too dark. I don't like the dark. _I tried to look around my surrounding but, as I just clarified, it was too dark. I cursed under my breath and tried to sit up. This only made me realize that my hands were bound together, with metal hand-cuffs, connected to the wall. _Well dang. There goes any plan of getting out of here._

Suddenly a voice sounded through the room. "Well, I see your awake, my dear." Then a blinding light came out of nowhere and shined on the man infront of me. I let out a little schreech and curled into a ball.

"I take it back. I like the dark! Light is the thing I hate!... owwwww... me eyes... I think their bleeding." The man in front of me scuffed at me reaction. Rolling his eyes as he walk nearer to me. Then he was only a foot away. He staired at me, a smirk playing on his lips. I shuffled ackwardly against his gaze. "Ummmm... If you don't mind me asking. Where am I?"

The man smiled and with a flick of his wrist a soft light lite up the place. Brick lined the walls. Pillers held up what was left of the ceiling. Durt covered the ground. It was old. Really old. If I had to guess I would say around Mid-evil era. Like the ancient ruins of a Gothic chaple, or something. Then the man said something I didn't expect.

I staired at him. "What?"

"This is my lair." he repeated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I kept stairing at him.

"And your name?"

"Pitch Black. But most know me as the Boggie-man." I forced my gaze to the floor. _Ok May just think this out. Start at the beginning. You were taken from your childhood home by this guy. Kidnapped. You are bound by metal cuffs to the wall. Kidnapped. And now he tells you your in his lair. Kidnapped. Not only that but his lair is old Mid-evil ruins, he has a British accent, and he is the boggie-man. Ok! I got it! I'm obiously in a movie. _

I let myself believe this little lie until I saw the shadows around me start moving. I swallowed. I was always very open with the supernatural but this was a different level of crazy. I looked back up at the man in front of me. His golden eyes that held no real emotion. His sharp teeth that would be impossable to have as a human. His skin, the color of a sickening gray. I swallowed. _Ah geez. I was kidnapped by the Boggie-man._

* * *

Soo? I'm having a problem on ideas of how the Gaurdians are going to make an apperiance in Pitch's lair and how that's all going to work out. Any Ideas?


	10. The Plan

Chris:

Jack came flying in my window. I started to smile at him but then I saw his eyes. Fear and worry filled them. It made my heart stop.

"Jack? What's wrong? What is it?" I lead him with a steady hand to my bed and made him sit. He looked as if he would fall if I didn't. Jack buried his head in his hands. He was overwhelmed because of something but I didn't want to ask until he calmed down. So instead I sat beside him and gently rubbed his back. Silence swept over the room. It was uncomfortable and heavy. Then it broke.

"Ahhh! Christa! Jack! Here you are!" A large man practicly jumped into the room. He wore a red coat and had tatoos over his arms scripting off the 'Naughty' and 'Nice' list. Although I was in shock at what I saw my brain quickly put together that this man, this very large, scary, and weird man, was in fact Santa Clause.

"Ahhhh... Hi?" I managed. The man, Santa, smiled at me, and in that moment I saw Mr. North. The resemblance, as I could tell, was mostly in his smile and eyes. I smiled back. Then remimbering, Jack I got serious. "North what happened? What's going on?"

North's smile dropped and his face was grave, but before he could say anything a hole formed in my floor and Aster jumped out of it. "I don't see why we have ta get the bloody girl, North. She'll only get in the way." As friendly as his welcome was I couldn't help but glare at the giant Pooka before me.

"Hey! I don't know what you all are talking about! What is going on?"

Aster turned away from me while North sighed and got ready to tell me about what was happening. "Chris. May is gone. We are afraid that old enemy, Pitch Black, has taken her. We need your help to get her back! Exciting, no?" I staired at him.

"Wait. What?" I stood up. "May's been taken by the Boogie-man? You gotta be kidding right." They staired at me as if I was the weird one. I sighed. "O-k. So how do you want me to help?"

North smiled at me. "We need you to help track her! You know where May was last, no?" I slowly nodded.

"Well ya I know where she went," they all looked at me exspectant. "But... I don't really know where the place is."

"Well, lets just start at where she went. We can find the location if we no what it is." Jack spoke up. Then he looked at me. "Chris, where did May go?"

"Well, she said she was going home. That is, she said she would go there to get the books that I wanted. So I'm not really sure but I believe when she said it, she was talking about her parents home. You know, because the books were things she had when she was younger and she's never said anything about living anywhere else."

The Guardians that were in my room staired at me. "Brillient!" North picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Wha? But we still don't know where it is."

North smiled. "I is Santa Clause! I have records of all children and homes!"

I smiled. "Well that's one problem down. Now let's go find May."

* * *

Sorry its so short! I've been busy lately. Still if you have any ideas please contact me!


	11. What's This?

May:

Memory Nightmare 1;

"Mama, where are you going?"

"Oh, Sweet-heart. I'm going to heaven. That's where i'm going to stay from now on because the doctors said i'm sick."

"Daddy said your sick cause of sissy."

"Well, yes, I am. But it's not your little sisters fault. Ok?"

"Ok... Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see you after you leave?"

"You will. One day."

"When?"

"When your older."

"But mama! I'm already six."

"Well Sweet-heart, you are six but you still have to be older when you see me again."

"How old?"

"Well, I guess that depends on you, but don't worrie we'll see each other soon. But you have to promise me something."

"What mamma?"

"I need you to promise me that while I'm gone you'll take care of your new little sister. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes mamma. I promise."

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP'

"Mama? What's that noise?"

"Well... 'caugh' that noise means I'm leaving now."

"But mama! I don't want you to go! Please stay! Please?"

"Sorry, Sweet-heart, but 'caugh' I have to go. I promise I'll see you soon. Take care of your sister."

"I will mama. I promised."

'Beep Beeeeep

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP'

"... Good bye, mama."

* * *

Chris:

North came back that evening with the address of May's childhood home. 5599 BlackWook Drive. I smiled when I realized I knew were the street, her house was off of, was.

"Jack!"

Startled, Jack fell off his chair, looking at me bewildered. "...Ya?"

My smile got bigger. "I know were this street is! May's house will be easy to find because there's only thirty houses on the block."

Jack smiled back, jumping up to hug me. "Great job Chris. Lets go tell the others." We ran out of my room and to the living room, where North sat playing with Emma and James. "North," Jack jumped, landing perfectly on the couch. "Chris knows where May's house is."

"AH! Wonderful! Where is house?"

I smiled. "I'll have to walk you there. I'm not very good at directions." North nodded and got up.

"Bunny! Now were did he go? Bunny!"

"I'm right..."

"BUNNY!"

"NORTH! Stop ya shouting. I'm right here."

"Oh. Why did you not say something?" Jack and I giggled at North's statment while Aster rolled his eyes.

"Ok then," I said getting every ones attention. "Lets go! The longer we wait the longer May's gone." I started towards the door.

Once we all left High Life I started leading the 'Guardians' to BlackWook Drive.I was in the lead with Jack, North behind us, and Aster taking up the back. We walked until we got to the street that we were looking for.

"North? What did you say her house number was?"

"5599" He responded. I nodded and started to walk down the street. '5488' '5499' '5511' Blah. Blah. Blah. '5599'. I stopped and looked up at the house. Well the house that was sopost to be there. Instead I found a long dirt driveway.

"Looks like this is it."

Jack glanced at me. "Well then why did you stop? Lets go."

I nodded. "Right, right."

We started walking down the driveway. It was long and took a lot of turns. Finally we got to the house.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"That's a house Jack."

"No, mate, that's a death sentence." I glared at Aster before walking towards the house. Jack followed close behind me. I got the the front door, which was closed, and tried the handle. It opened. I smerked and let the door swing until it hit the wall inside. When the sun's light hit the enterer of the house I stumbled back a bit.

"Jack.." Jack, hearing my stressed call, ameditly took my hand.

"It's going to be ok Chris. Remember, we're here for May." I nodded and stepped into the house. Ray's of light glented off the walls, showing the stains that marked them.

"Jack? What do you think that is? On the walls I mean"

Jack swallowed "I think it's blood, but it's really old." A silence fell over the group as we all thought about the reasonswhy there would be endless blood stains on the wall. I took a deep breath and started forward again. I had to force myself to keep looking straight as I went through the kitchen, stepping over the abondent amount of beer bottles. To my right I saw a stair case and I quickly climed it as if my life depended on it. We looked through the rooms. Looking for any signs of May. Finally we found one.

I stepped into the room that had book littering the floor. A pile of six books caught my eye. 'Tooth Fairy' 'Sandman' 'Easter Bunny' 'Santa Clause' 'Jack Frost' and on top 'The Boogie-man'. I swallowed.

"Jack?" I heard foot steps"

"Chris? What's wrong?"

I turned to him and pointed at the pile bookson the floor. "Those are the books. Those are the books I asked May to get me."

Aster hopped in the room and looked at the pile of books. "May was here." he said. "So was Pitch." We all staired at him as a low grawl came from his throut. Then suddenly ther was the sound of wings behind us. We all turned to the Tooth and Sandy both looking worried.

Tooth looked at me and smiled. "Hey Chris! How are you?"

I smiled back. "I'm good. You?"

Tooth's smile fell. "Well I have some bad news."

"What is i.."

"Sandy what is it? What do you find?"

I turned around to see Sandy pointing at floor in the corner. I got closer to see what it was and to my amazment it was a hole.

"Well looks like we found May." I turned to Jack wondering what he ment. Jack smirked a bit butwas still serious. He pointed to the hole. "She's in there," he said, "in Pitches lair."

* * *

Sooooooo? What do you think? Any ideas? How will they rescue May? And when they do, how are they going to be able to ask May about her house or, more over, her past? Contact me with ideas!


End file.
